


月之海与美神的利刃

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, 第一人称叙事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 私奔、高烧、癔病





	月之海与美神的利刃

六月和煦的微风正吹拂过翠绿色的麦田，天上飘着随意变换的云彩，空气中带着湿气，清新的水珠，确实是个私奔的好天气。高杉从早上起就迷迷糊糊地，坐在返程的火车里，他马上枕在了银时腿上睡过去。他体重不轻，银时想拿捏个猥亵腔调笑话笑话他，但没说出口，好像只要一回到那种斗智斗勇的日常里，就会立即将他惊醒。

强忍着逐渐麻痹的知觉，银时一边抚摸面前柔顺的深色发丝，苍白的脸上露出有气无力的笑容，他开始说着：

“对不起，土方老师，上次我跟你说过，这次也只答应了和你谈谈。没关系是吗？哼，你就是太容易迁就别人了，所以才总被这类家伙逮到欺负。

“别这么快露出这副表情，阿银我可还没开始说呢。

“我们想要离开东京，私奔到北海道去，具体到哪个县不清楚，但肯定不再回来。我十六岁，他十五岁，刚刚升上高中，尚且没有别的想法，也没有什么目标。到半路上我们才考虑到为什么不先把老师杀光再跑，这样就没人干涉我们了，但是杀寥寥几个人还不够，完全不足以减少人类的数量，如此看来杀人的想法也就变得没有意义了。

“说这个之前，我想提一件事情，土方老师肯定还记得，我跟他上回被处分的时候，是您负责通报的吧，真多谢您叻。但我还是要辩解，那件事上，完全不是我的错。

“那天刚放学，我跟他两个人回家路过校门口的小巷子，高杉突然停了下来。我们两个的直觉素来很准，但我跟他不一样，不爱管闲事，于是我拉住了高杉，没想到他挣脱我走进巷子。我只有跟着他走进去，目睹了一群人欺负一个女孩，姑且像个女孩吧，瘦弱的，满脸血污的，身上还中了刀。

“从我的身边，高杉冲了出去，义无反顾地跟那群人打架，完事还擅作主张把我的外套给受害者披上，真可惜，是个同年级叫桂小太郎的男生。我们相互架着肩回到家里，帮桂清洗伤口，上药，高杉陪了他一会儿，说一些听了能让人觉得安宁的话。他们把我的床占了，我只好睡在客厅铺的床垫上，感到内心全是嫉妒。

“不要早早露出一副不耐烦的神情啊土方老师，我刚刚说到了嫉妒，而且这很重要。

“你继续听，说回私奔这件事，为了能上神社求签，我们还没放学就请假出了校门，两个人一口气登上一百级石阶，我丢了一百元到祈福箱里，让高杉抽到一个下下签，最差的那一张，于是我们边吵架边走出神社，打定主意要跟彼此一块儿离家出走，去往完全陌生的地方共同生活。

“我们跑去最近的车站，路上扔掉了书包和绣着名字的校服外套，高杉只带了烟和打火机，而我带了攒下来的八千元钱，踏上随便选的哪一趟列车，我至今也不记得目的地是什么地方，哦，是札幌吗，跑得可真是远呢。但我当时被强烈的意愿和热血冲昏了头脑，觉得朦朦胧胧是什么未知的世界。

“车往后退，风景并没有什么变化，从白天到晚上，我们聊了很多很多没什么依据的东西，展望我们的前景。但有时候道路两旁栽种的树木像幽灵般划过窗前，又有雾霭在窗外的平地上现身，我没来由地感到害怕。我的任何情绪都被高杉看在眼中，灯光下，他的那只眼睛一会儿闪亮，一会儿阴郁，好几倍的情绪叠加在一只眼睛里，我知道他肯定是要宣布点什么了。”

说到这里时，高杉醒转了过来，他就只穿了白衬衣，扣子随便扣了几颗，右边眼睛上蒙着白棉布眼罩，有些困惑地看着他们两个，再加上一副瞧不起人的样子。

这节车厢暂时没什么人，还早，天气不算热，但穿着全套西装的土方已经在冒汗了，身为成年人，他很清楚会遭到怎样的蔑视。

面前刚睡醒的小鬼靠在银时的肩上，仰起头来，于是银时伸手挡住他们的脸和他接吻，又迅速结束，像完成了一件委任。

银时笑起来，揉了揉膝盖，当他们再次聊开话题的时候，高杉已经不见了，不知道走到哪儿去了。

“高杉说他，并不爱我。走到一半他才说，他爱的是我的养父，也是我们两个人少年时代的老师，松阳先生。

“如果他不告诉我，我也觉察不出；如果他一开始就告诉了我，我一定会赶快被吓退了的；但如今他告诉我，我一心只想带他离开，让我来保护他。

“我从来都不知道这件事，也没往这里边想过，高杉家是祖祖辈辈的武士家族，他的父母希望他能受到公卿式的教育，所以寄养到我家来。我的养父吉田松阳，三十多岁，徒有公卿世家的虚名，实际上饱受贫穷落魄之苦，很容易便同意了接济。后来我知道这全是高杉执意要求来的，我们之前只一起上过一次课，难道从那时起便发生了，我不知道。

“高杉说他试图告白，他趁我骨折住院拿我的钥匙去我家偷窥，在一起去医院的路上借机对松阳告白，被拒绝了。松阳郑重其事地教训他道：'晋助，你现在不懂得恋爱的可憎程度，你到我这儿来，的的确确是为了满足恋爱的躁动，这是走上恋爱的初步阶段，当你先是与同性纠缠之后，再去尝试拥抱异性。但你要注意，在我这里你无法收获恋爱的满足，在这里我有姐妹，也有家室，真正的我并不是你想象中的我。我虽无法让你获得满足，但正好避免了危险。'

“这段话实际上是什么意思呢？我想高杉也不知道，但他确切的认识到，他被彻底拒绝了。因此我再见到的，就是这样一个浑身矛盾，充满拒斥的高杉。当我向他表示的好感被确认了以后，他走到向光的地方，点了一根烟，面颊紧绷，躁动地摁亮打火机再放开拇指，如此反复，他问我：'你愿意为了我将手指放在这火苗上烧一烧吗？哪怕一分钟也行。'

“我没说我愿意，高杉令人难堪地哈哈大笑，那还是在理事长门外，想必整个办公楼都听见了。但我第二天清晨叫上他去看日出，偷偷传达给他我的计划。他绝对很高兴，那天朝云印照下他脸上掠过的羞赧，让我察觉到我们怀抱有相同的脆弱。而高杉更是一转即逝的，美丽的易碎幻影。

“他在火车发动后揭露这一切好像是在伤害我，将对松阳做的一厢情愿的空想变本加厉地加诸于我。他咬牙切齿，告知我他对往日生活的诅咒，对我的诅咒。

“第一个晚上他痛斥：'好好住你们的廉价公房，然后鬼混到腻味，再好好建造爱巢多多繁殖吧你们这些混蛋，然后过点二重生活，战战兢兢地跟无聊女人外遇。再继续在我面前大谈家庭、幸福、恋爱、羁绊吧混蛋们，最好永远沉浸其中直到死都自我满足才最好呢！

“'而我不会妥协的，想都别想，我憎恨他们，更憎恨他们所代表的人。最好杀点什么再死去，让我一个人死去总觉得太孤独了吧。'

“一路上他变化很大，不可理喻，是的我对自己倒没什么可辩解的，因为我，同样地失控。

“就像活泼的孩子被关在家里久了会变得腼腆一样，我们在'解放天性'以后变得锋芒毕露。我和他都一样想过，找一份工作，努力开始新生活。但到了那边，我们就知道整天玩乐，找个小旅馆鬼混，做爱，然后为了琐事争吵，疯了一样争吵。他没事就用言语挑起事端，想看我预先对他动手，然后我们打起架来不分胜负。他下手又比我重，你看，这儿，肩上，还有背上，全是他搞出来的，有时候我能做的只有想尽办法制住他而已，当然，包括了一些卑劣的办法。

“还有不少一直疑惑我的问题，他一激动就自己说了出来。比如，他为什么欣然答应了跟我跑路，他认为自己不是在冲动。他的骄傲促使他被松阳回绝的时候，将对松阳的迷恋移情到了下一个人，这个人不一定是我。这个人可以是跟松阳相似的哪位老师；也可以是桂，是他在巷子里救下的某一个人；是放学后带他私奔的某一个人，那个人不一定是我。

“在他的话中，我仿佛是个被打出原形的厌世者。他再一次要求，要我证明我的与众不同，如果我愿意付出生命……当然这是无稽之谈，我嘲笑了他两声就推门走出去，两天两夜都没回来。于是，他随后找了我两天两夜，而且真的相信我会自寻短见。

“我禁不住原谅了他，我每一天都在想办法原谅他，而他每一天都在更加憎恨我。我原谅了他，我嫉妒我的养父，可以毫无保留地得到纯洁明净的爱；我嫉妒桂，可以置身事外，不必做任何选择；我嫉妒他那只失去的眼睛，没有人知道他的过往，可只要看到那只眼睛，肯定忍不住对他产生悲哀。

“在我们被找到带回来之前，我提议了再去一次故乡本州西面的海边，之前我们毕业旅行去过一次，不过匆匆一瞥便跟着人群去看风景名胜了。

“最后我们到达海边，是旷课了一周多以后。这片海完全跟想象中的海不一样，阴郁死寂，海岸遍布礁石，是没有人工开发的天然的海岸。

“我很满意，但高杉不见得多喜欢这故乡的海，他只为了陪我来这怀旧而已，而这么冷清的海岸并不是他想见到的。

“我突然对他说：'我们继续走下去会怎么样，走到哪儿是哪儿，也没有任何要达到的目的和意义。'

“他没有回答，而是狡猾地看着我，正如我一直没有回应他的任性。

“我说：'我一直害怕你，高杉。我的恐惧和你的憧憬是一样的，当憧憬终年遭受压抑，打击，不公正地对待，就会演变成恐惧。而这种恐惧不会移情，也不会表现出来，是完全无害的。它让我迅速获得力量，是以完全防备姿态的，守护的力量来呈现的，可以说与憧憬根本上是相同的。'

“在海边待了三四个小时，回到旅馆之后，高杉的脸色很不好。那天晚上他梦中发出呻吟，浑身发冷，在我的耳畔细若游丝地说他的胸口刀割一样地作痛，不仅如此，眼睛也开始发作。我焦急万分，不知道如何是好。我把他抱在怀里按摩痛处下方的部位，同时意识到我手头剩余的钱不够就医了。

“我完全睡不着了，他一整天都在哆嗦，深受折磨，我开始怀疑是不是我做错事了，同时愈发悔恨自己，当时一意孤行地带他出走，是否真出于爱他。

“我在煎熬中度过了两天时光，眼见高杉的病症越来越严重。我终于下决心打通东京的电话，向高杉的家长屈膝坦白。为了请求他们的救助，我几乎对他们全盘托出了我的罪过。我不道德的私心，自然是受到了极端的情绪宣泄，劈头盖脸痛责和辱骂。

“我打完电话久久不能平静，给高杉喂了药，才在极度困乏里小睡会。当我迷迷糊糊醒来，高杉正坐在我身上，压的我胸口喘不过气，我正是如此才醒。我见他之前的苦痛一扫而空，脸上甚至有精神力过剩的残余，带着奇怪的微笑，那样子算不上是容貌美丽，但却带有无法逃避的夺目，宛若神明的某个过曝影像。

“我醒过来了，愚蠢地问他：'怎么样，身体好些了吗？'

“'好了，好的不得了。'

“'那难道，没有生病了吗？'

“他的表情带着深深的恶意，高杉低头揪起我的领口，情绪明朗地说道：那当然是装病的了。'

“我依然记得我当时的反应，我的表情一定非常慈爱。

“哈哈哈，你总算笑场了吧，土方老师。

“我把他从身上掀下来，高杉立即扑向我，我们又好一顿撕扯，像通常的结果一样打个你死我活，不过这次我赢了，我修理得他毫无还手之力，动弹不得，然后把他按在地上狠狠强暴了一番，高杉刚开始使劲搜集粗口拿方言骂我，后来被我弄得泪腺崩溃，只会大声尖叫。

“我再一次确信了一点，美是有害的，认识美的同时一定会失去更多重要的东西。我不是指肉体关系，也不是指我时常荡漾起来的恶魔般的喜悦。我害怕被世人听见，所以只对你一个人说，土方老师，我看不起'幸福'这个词，这个词是人类最悲剧的发明。我为了对得起我心目中对'生活'的定义，一直走在追寻'幸福'的道路上忍受它的琐碎，对什么都持无所谓的态度。我实质上并不关心'幸福'与否，不在意移情的结果，当我得到了，不再失去，把得到的一万个情感人偶都送进月之海里掩埋起来，还自以为充实，这就是我的热情。

“那天以后，还不等你们赶来，高杉这回真的生病了，发了高烧，上吐下泻，我没法休息只能专心照顾他。高杉那会完全瞳孔失焦，眉毛扭在一起，病痛让他看上去充满了柔雅的少年人所没有的风情，漂亮极了，显得棱角成熟深刻，他的鼻翼和唇齿不断的呼出燥热的气体，清瘦的肩膀耸动，好一会才平静下来。

“我带着感情和自责，一味地组织语言安抚他，高杉沉沉地睡着，而我就只是搂着他，毫无睡意，脑海里想着或许明天就是结束了。

“过了一会，高杉忽然睁开眼睛，手也攥紧了我的手，他叹气，说道：'银时，虽然活着的时候不能，但是死后的话或许可以……'

“他说到一半，希望我能作出表态，但我仍旧没说出口像样的话，难以言喻的乏味，于是高杉停顿在那里不久，继续对我说下去：'和你在一起，我很幸福，谢谢你，非常感谢你，而且我们不能一直这么下去，不会有永远的，永远是不可能的，如果有永远的话，只能是此刻。'

“我对他的话既害怕又绝望，我没吭声，忍不住凝视着他哭了出来，高杉并不取笑我，他的表情过于老成，他好像觉察到了什么。他一点也没有看我的眼睛，而是朝某样看不见又最重要的东西上看，他好像清晰地看见了天地间的那一线光。

“是的，我的高杉仍旧不爱我。但我对他能够执着于精神之美直至看到彼岸感到羡慕，如果他有性别的优势，我还不至于这么羡慕他。就连我时常都能感觉到，我爱他的时候像是一个孩子，但有的时候他又更需要我去教导和关心，他的不稳定，他对我的折磨，居然让我觉得丰饶且自满。

“我不管你怎么看，土方老师，我隐隐觉得你能够理解这类猖狂的热情，即使你本身不是这一类人。你不像我们是被思想洁癖包围的囚犯，你更真实也更融洽，不好事不找抱怨。你这样活着或许带着苦味，倒也很不错呢。

“好了，我的蠢话到此为止，他消失得也太久了点，我得去找找。没事，我会让你对家长有个交代的。

“那好，学校里见，如果再也见不到了的话，请您帮忙把这封信，替我转交给我的养父吉田松阳。

“再次向您表示感谢。”


End file.
